dream a little dream
by PhantomofDeath99
Summary: (Part 3 of the wllw series) Based off of events in Part 2, an alternate take on Hosie with them being soft dorks in love in a series of one-shots. Can be read as stand-alone.
1. Ch1: only the sweetest words

**For those of you reading the entire series, this is basically the Dream-world!Hosie as Josie would have experienced it in that world. For those of you who haven't - it's just AU Hosie. Enjoy :)**

* * *

**Title:**

"say nighty-night and kiss me

just hole me tight and tell me you'll miss me

while I'm alone and blue as can be

dream a little dream of me..."

\- **Dream a Little Dream of Me, Ella Fitzgerald**

**/**

**Chapter Title:**

"your love is my turning page

only the sweetest words remain..."

\- **Turning Page, Sleeping At Last**

* * *

**Hosie being dorks and having their first kiss**

* * *

They're huddled into each other on one of the couches in the commons late in the evening, Hope telling dorky pick-up lines and Josie is all smiles, blushing uncontrollably.

Hope's been doing it for well over thirty minutes and hasn't run out of material and Josie can't imagine how strange it must look to see them curled up together – Josie giggling and Hope actually smiling, careless of how she's ruining her unaffected loner reputation. It's like she's fuelled by Josie's laughter, motivated by the blush in her cheeks – like it's made her blind to the way the few people still puttering around have been staring at them. They've been staring at them all week since they came out with their friendship, but it feels different now; like they've seen something new in them that they're perplexed and fascinated by.

Maybe it's Hope's smile.

Josie wouldn't blame them if it is, being pretty fascinated by it herself.

"Is there something in your eye? Oh wait, it's just a sparkle."

Josie scoffs, fruitlessly hiding her smile behind her hand, "That was cheesy."

"But good."

"Nuh-uh. Just terrible."

"But _good!_ If it makes you smile, then it has to be good." Hope insists.

Josie's breath catches just so in her chest; butterflies springing to life in her stomach at the way Hope looks at her, sweet and sincere. Her lines are comical and cliché and even a little hammy, but the way she looks at Josie almost convinces her they're not. There's an earnestness to it, a glint of determination in her eyes that's so enchanting Josie can't help but poke fun just to see it.

"Was it better than the other ones? Yes. Does that make it good? No."

"Wh – wait a minute, what was wrong with the other ones?"

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe the idea that they'd ever work."

Hope arches an eyebrow playfully.

"Are you telling me that if I asked 'is that a mirror in your pants or can I see myself in them?' that you wouldn't swoon?"

Josie snorts, "If you were saying it? Definitely not."

"Well ouch," Hope pouts.

"But _Rafael?_ – well, that's a whole other story."

"Oh c'mon, Ruff-ael is all bark and no bite."

"Why Ms Mikaelson," Josie jests, hand to her chest as she bats her eyes at Hope, "is that you saying you want to bite me? Do I bring out the vampire in you?"

"Among other things," Hope smirks, "You might even say you turn me on."

Josie huffs a laugh, rolling her eyes and angling away from Hope.

"That wasn't any better," she refutes, trying futilely to ignore the heat that rises in her skin and only becoming increasingly more aware of it.

Hope pokes at her sides, her own smile reaching her eyes. They shimmer and Josie's breath just barely catches, the siphon really taking in how beautiful Hope is when she's happy. She glows – radiates freedom and security and delight and Josie can feel herself melt at the dimpled grin Hope shoots her, her eyes soft when she looks at Josie in a way Josie's never seen with anyone else.

Hope's smile is edged in confusion at the look on Josie's face but before she can ask what's wrong, Josie pushes a strand of hair behind her ear, a serious expression coming across her face.

"Hope."

"Yeah?"

She looks expectant and Josie nudges in that bit closer, fighting the smile threatening to ruin her composure as she meets Hope's eyes squarely. They're bewitching this close; a mix of different shades of blue, like a winter twilight; a blend of rich cerulean and steel. There's a depth to them, emotion hidden amongst the shine of teal and something in Josie shivers as she straightens up; anticipating the change to come.

"I figured out why the sky's grey today. All the blue is in your eyes."

There's a pause, the words slowly sinking in before Hope erupts into protest.

"Josie," Hope whines but Josie can see the way her cheeks are flushing, the tips of her ears turning red and grins, trailing a finger down Hope's jaw.

"And that, sweetness, is how it's done."

"Sweetness?"

"It's _all_ in the delivery."

"Oh _really?_ And what – pray-tell – was wrong with my delivery?"

"Aside from everything?"

Josie hides a grin at the adorable indignant noise Hope makes, furious determination rising in her eyes as she visibly straightens up to take on Josie's perceived challenge – preening like a bird with its feathers ruffled.

"Well then, prepare to swoon," Hope says, scooting closer until any space between them is gone. She lifts Josie's hand, brushing her lips over the siphon's knuckles before she tangles their fingers together, looking straight into Josie's eyes. "If beauty were time, you'd be an eternity."

Josie knows it's supposed to be a joke – and while sweet, it's honestly quite laughable still – yet she can't help but be rendered speechless, the quiet intensity of Hope's voice raising goose-bumps on her skin. That same feeling of anticipation warms her from the inside out; the feeling that something is changing in the air between them almost all she can focus on.

She needs to say something soon – to make sure this doesn't get weird or awkward, but finds the only things she can think of are all things she's not brave enough to say.

The silence lingers.

But Hope doesn't seem uncomfortable, actually shifting closer to Josie if that were at all possible, angling herself so their eyes are locked, her thumb rubbing circles into Josie's hand. Hope lets the moment between them grow, sincerity seeping into her eyes; pushing the teasing gleam out. The air between them sizzles with the change; no longer playful but intimate. Genuine.

Josie almost pinches herself, certain that this is a dream but Hope squeezes her hand instead, her eyes sapphire pools of warmth and Josie's heart flutters because it's _real_. Hope means this. She wants this too.

"That's sweet," she says, soft-toned instead of cool as she'd intended.

"Yes, I am," Hope teases.

"What about me then, hmm?"

She's expecting more teasing to ease the tension, something along the lines of "you're alright, I guess" but Hope shakes her head lightly like she's pulling free from a dream and drifts closer.

"Gorgeous," Hope mutters dazedly in the space between them.

Josie can see the moment Hope realises what she's said, the way her eyes shoot down to their joined hands and can feel herself swooning.

She pulls a hand free, ignoring the way Hope holds tighter to her other one anxiously and cups her face, dragging her thumb along Hope's jaw as she slowly meets Josie's eyes.

"Can I borrow a kiss?" Josie asks, edging closer until their noses graze and she can feel Hope's breath on her lips; the flutter of her lashes against her cheek.

Hope's smile could light up the night.

"Only if you give it back."


	2. Ch2: self from self

**Chapter Title:**

"absence from those we love is self from self - a deadly banishment" - **William Shakespeare**

* * *

**Hosie making up after a fight ft. Supportive Lizzie.**

* * *

Hope is beautiful in the fire-light, standing off to the side and talking with Rafael, her lips curved invitingly into a smile. The glow of the fire on her skin is tantalising, leaving her golden in the night, like a goddess moving among the mortals.

Lizzie sighs beside her, "Moon any harder and she'll have paws, Josette."

Josie frowns, crossing her arms defensively and Lizzie sighs again, nudging their shoulders together.

"Just go talk to her."

"We're in a fight," Josie says, expecting that Lizzie will move on with the explanation.

She doesn't.

"And? Does that mean you've suddenly forgotten how to talk?"

"No –"

"Great! Then you can go talk to her."

"No, I can't – I just…She's enjoying herself. I can't just go over there and ruin it."

Lizzie grabs her shoulders, turning Josie to face her, "Josie. If you seriously believe that she's having a good time over there then you're an idiot."

"Hey –"

"Hey, yourself. You don't get to be offended – _I'm_ offended. I've had to deal with Dopey pouting at you like a kicked puppy while your oblivious ass sulks. Go over there and _fix_ it."

"I can't –"

"Okay," Lizzie agrees suddenly, letting Josie go and picking up her drink from where she'd set it down, turning to look at Hope as the tribrid looks over Rafael's shoulder at them.

"Okay?"

"Okay. You can't fix things. Fine," Lizzie sips her drink, gesturing at Hope with it, "So go break up with her."

Josie's heart stills in her chest at the words, her eyes shooting over to Hope who's looking at them curiously. She meets Josie's eyes for a moment and it's like an ocean has risen up between them; Hope the sun on the horizon and Josie hopeless to reach it. There's a cool edge to her gaze but it doesn't hide the sadness, the hurt she feels. Hurt that Josie caused.

She wants to go over and kiss her. Apologise. Talk things out and make up and move on – together.

The very idea of not being able to do any of that, of not being able to bask in Hope's softness, in her ready affection and the sun of her smile is crippling – like someone's boring a hole through her chest.

"Why would I _ever_ break up with her? She's –"

"–Everything you never knew you wanted. The wind beneath your wings. Your sun and stars. Yeah, yeah, I know," Lizzie rolls her eyes, chugging the last of her drink before looking at her squarely, "But if you're not going to break up with her, then you're going to go talk to her. Those are your options. And while you're doing that – I'm gonna go get drunk."

Lizzie swans off with a flip of her hair and Josie can already spot MG making his way over as Lizzie hollers for Rafael to come play beer pong with her. He seems to hesitate before Lizzie calls after him again, staring pointedly and Hope meets Josie's eyes across the distance between them; the pair of them sharing an awkward look at how obvious Lizzie is.

Josie gracelessly nods at her and Hope looks away, brow furrowed as she huddles back against a tree; staring resolutely into the dark of the woods.

Josie's heart sinks in her chest, wilting, frustration curdling in her chest.

She kind of hates her sister. Hope was just enjoying her night and now it's ruined, the tension and awkwardness between them present on both their minds again; the light mood of the party soured.

If Josie goes over there, she'll only make it worse.

_She's already making it worse,_ she thinks, watching the tension in Hope's shoulders rise as she curls in on herself, trying to be as small as possible.

Josie glances around, distressed and finds herself catching her sister's gaze at the game table. Lizzie's eyes are harsh, pointed looks being shot at Hope and even from a distance Josie can practically hear Lizzie's snarky side-commentary.

"You're not Egyptian, Josette, stop playing Queen of Denial and go _talk_ to her."

Josie takes a breath when Lizzie motions for it, her sister fervently gesturing at Hope and Josie's gaze shoots back to her in time to see her dump her drink and walk away; disappearing into the woods. Her shoulders are slumped in defeat, eyes on her feet as she trudges off and Josie takes a moment, takes a breath and wonders – _maybe_.

Maybe Hope really does want her to talk to her.

Maybe Hope wants to fix this as much as she does.

Maybe Hope thinks Josie doesn't want to talk to her either.

Maybe they're both scared and worried and lonely and alone.

Maybe they should just face this together.

Josie thrusts her drink into the chest of a passing stranger and takes off into the woods; heart racing in her chest in anticipation.

Hope hears her coming, turning on her heel to look at Josie with something like hope in her eyes; a fragile flower blossoming between them and Josie stops short of her, breathing hard.

"I'm sorry – for before. And I don't want to fight."

"…Me neither," Hope shrugs, "But we are."

"Can we talk?"

"I didn't know you wanted to."

"I thought you didn't," Josie offers, feeling like an idiot as Hope looks at her, eyes shining.

"I always want to talk to you."

"Even when we're fighting?"

"Especially then," Hope asserts, stepping closer to bridging the gap between them.

Josie takes a step to mirror her.

"I'm sorry about what I said – I didn't mean it," Josie offers, clenching her hands in her skirts to hide the way they shake.

"Then why did you say it?"

"Because…because I was scared. And I wanted to push you away."

"Because I scare you," Hope interjects, "Yeah, you mentioned that."

She looks as heartbroken as Josie feels, unwilling to meet the siphon's eyes and Josie squeezes hers shut against the sting of tears, teeth grinding and jaw clenching. She shakes her head, crossing the space between them and entering Hope's personal space. She reaches for Hope's hand and can feel her heart wither when Hope tugs free of her grasp, gentle even in rejection.

"You don't scare me."

"That's not what you said," comes Hope's hoarse reply.

"I know what I said. But you don't. What scares me is how you go head-first into all of these dangerous situations like you're invincible and you're not. What scares me is the way you act – like nothing can hurt you. Like you can't die – when I _know_ that you can. What scares me is when you're an idiot acting like you have something to prove and you _don't_. You don't, okay?"

She can feel the desperation from earlier overwhelming her, the fear and the panic. She can feel the tears dripping heavy down her cheeks and the phantom feel of blood heavy on her palms, slick and dark.

Hope's hand creeps into hers and the feeling fades.

"Josie –"

"You were bleeding, Hope. And it wasn't stopping or – or healing," she cries, "And then when it did stop you just told me it wasn't a big deal. Like I didn't _sit_ there and wonder if you were bleeding out. Like I didn't have to worry about what would happen if you _died_ and none of your stupid, special vampire blood was in your system _because_ you bled out. And yeah, I was angry. And I was scared. But I'm not scared of _you_."

Hope sniffles, a hand coming to cup Josie's cheek, a thumb drawing along her jaw and trailing down to thumb at her lower lip.

"You're not scared of me?"

"I'm scared of how dumb you act sometimes," Josie jokes before more sincerely assuring her, "And I'm scared _by_ you probably more than is healthy. But no, I'm never scared of you."

"I'm sorry," Hope murmurs, looking entirely too distracted to be sincere.

Josie mouths at her thumb, kissing it, hands sliding over Hope's hips and tugging them surely into her own; Hope's hands gripping at her arms.

"You sound so sincere."

"I am," Hope asserts again, blinking. "I know how that feels…thinking someone isn't going to come back. And I shouldn't brush things off like that – I just –"

"Don't know how to accept that someone feels that way about you. Cares about you," Josie supplies. _Loves you,_ she thinks.

"I'm sorry that I did that to you. I'll do better."

"And I'm sorry I said that to you – and that I haven't said anything before now…"

Hope smiles at her, muttering a quiet "apology accepted" and squeezing Josie into a hug; her hands soothing and warm against her back. They pull back only enough for their eyes to meet, soft smiles shared between them that only last a second before Josie's eyes dip down; tracing over the bow of Hope's lips.

They curl invitingly into a smirk and her gaze slowly drifts back up.

"I haven't kissed you today," Hope notes coyly, her fingers walking up Josie's arm.

"No," Josie hums, squeezing Hope's hips, "You haven't."

Josie knows they need to talk more, that they're not alright exactly but they're good enough and so she goes willingly when Hope slides a hand into Josie's hair and presses their lips together in blissful relief. Josie sighs into Hope's mouth, melts into her and the world sighs around them – right again at last.


	3. Ch3: beautiful rhythms

**Chapter Title:**

"they say we're out of control and some say we're sinners

but don't let that ruin our beautiful rhythms..."

\- **Fire on Fire, Sam Smith**

* * *

**Hope promises to teach Josie to dance.**

* * *

Josie knows that her relationship with Hope is different to everyone else's – and not just because she's dating her.

There's a certain patience that Hope has with her that doesn't extend to anyone that isn't under ten; an endless sort of kindness. Josie's always known it and yet never has it been more apparent than when she fumbles her steps for the hundredth time, tripping into Hope.

Her cheeks are burnished red with embarrassment and frustration but Hope doesn't chide her for messing up; just kisses at the blush as she steadies her, grazing her nose along Josie's jaw and waiting for Josie to relax.

The music plays on without them and Josie counts the beats they should be meeting in her head, biting back a smile when Hope hums along to the music, tapping beats against Josie's waist where she's holding her.

Hope doesn't acknowledge it but Josie can tell she's seen by the gleam in Hope's eyes as she tugs Josie into her, sweeping them into a messy turn and kissing the edge of Josie's jaw when she relaxes into her.

The music fades out just as Josie stumbles into her girlfriend again but Hope just catches her dutifully, hands steady, eyes meeting hers with that same patience – tempering her frustration before it even has a chance to rise.

"I _suck_," she stresses, imagining the look on Lizzie's face if she shows up to their mom's celebratory home-coming gala and still can't dance.

"You don't suck," Hope chides at last, "You're just thinking too much."

"If I don't think about it then how will I do it?" Josie wonders incredulously, "Or maybe that's it. Maybe I'll just never get it. And then I'll make an idiot out of _all_ of us and you'll never live it down and –"

She cuts herself off when Hope just smiles, muttering her name as she raises Josie's hand to her mouth, her lips pressing soundly against her palm.

The sweet touch is like an anchor in the swelling tides of her anxiety and she breathes deeper, easier; drifting thoughtlessly into Hope's space like a meteor drawn into her orbit. Hope's eyes twinkle with starlight, warm and adoring and Josie wonders if Hope can hear her heartbeat; if she can feel it racing where her lips are pressed against Josie's life-line.

"You'll get it," Hope promises, re-positioning Josie's hands so they're looped around her neck and sliding her own around Josie's waist; tugging them together as soft jazz begins to echo through the gym with a wave of Hope's hand.

"I won't if you don't teach me."

"I will," Hope promises, tightening her arms and pulling Josie closer until she presses softly against Hope's front; her heart fluttering in her chest in sweet hello's at the contact.

Hope smiles.

She can definitely hear it.

"This isn't a waltz," Josie points out needlessly, even as she's melting into Hope, their noses brushing as the tribrid smiles at her.

"No," Hope concedes, "but I don't get to hold you if we're waltzing."


End file.
